2005 Rev N Go 350
The 2005 Rev N Go 350 is race 17 of the season and is known for rookie McQueen not finishing fue to getting involved in the big one on lap 142 in a 12 car crash. It was not a very eventful race besides Ponchy winning and the big one. The big one was caused when Chick Hicks purposely blocked Kevin Racingtire causing Kevin to brake hard and causing Sage Vanderspin to hit him and starting the big one so yes Chick indeed caused it by blocking. Lightning and Kevin Racingtire took the most damage. Technically, however, The King was second. Transcript Big One Bob: Trouble turn 2! Multiple cars spinning and out of control. Rookie McQueen is in it and so is Sage VanDerSpin! Darrell: Le'ts see a replay. (replay) Darrell: Ooh. Chick Hicks being mean and blocking Kevin Racingtire and Kevin brakes and Sage hits him! Then Ernie has nowhere to go and hits Kevin and Johnny and Lightning are behind him. Lightning smashes into Kevin giving him a hard hit before Misti hits Lightning. Bob: Then tragedy as RUBY EASY OAKS gets involved as well as Aiken Axler and some others! Bob: Man. What an insane move. Kevin: THAT (Popeye toot) IDIOT! THAT (Serbia Strong) (Popeye toot) IDIOT! Lightning: Has Chick normally been like this? I mean I knew he was bad but doing this kind of things? That is (popeye toot) TERRIBLE!!!!! Darren: You see. Chick isn't exactly the nicest guy on the field you can say. He tends to be aggressive and cause crashes sometimes. Brush: Yeah. Don't let him get to your head kid. Lightning: I think I hear what seems like Johnny Blamer crying a little. Johnny (crying): ANOTHER RACE GONE! (stops crying) Will I ever win a race? WILL I EVER? MAYBE NEVER! Brush: Oh that's normal too. Oh, here comes Luke, Roger and The King. The King: It's ok, Johnny. Roger: As a matter of fact, it's ok Team Faux Wheel Drive. The King: Woah, chief, you're good. Roger: Did you heard Johnny say WILL I EVER MAYBE NEVER! Like have you ever no I've never? Luke: Yes I so did! Roger: IT WAS CRAZY! DARRELL I HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING! Darrell: I SURE AM ROGER! WILL I EVER MAYBE NEVER! THANK YOU JOHNNY FOR INSPIRING ME! Bob: Have you ever seen Johnny inspire someone? Have you ever? Darrell: NO I'VE NEVER! AND NOW IT HAPPENED TO US! Roger: (Ahooga)! THIS IS CRAZY! Results # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Manny Flywheel - 200 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Mac Icar - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Davey Apex - 200 laps # Kevin Racingtire - 141 laps(crash) # Johnny Blamer - 141 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 141 laps(crash) # Lightning Mcqueen - 141 laps(crash) # Misti Motorkrass - 141 laps(crash) # Aiken Axler - 141 laps(crash) # Ruby Oaks - 141 laps(crash) # Ryan Shields - 141 laps(crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 141 laps(crash) # Brush Curber - 141 laps(crash) # Winford Rutherford - 141 laps(crash) # Sage Vanderspin - 141 laps(crash) # Eugene Carbureski - 55 laps(engine) # Dirkson D'agostino - 13 laps(crash) Trivia * This is Lightning Mcqueen's second DNF ever and first time being involved in a big one, the first being the 2005 BnL 500 in which he was involved in a four car crash involving himself Lee Revkins,Johnny Blamer and Manny Flywheel. He would get two more DNF's in the 2005 Calladega 500 and 2005 Richmond 400. Category:Raceway